The Perks of Being a Wallflower
by AlleyCat124
Summary: Allie came to Tokyo to help out her long time pen-pal Sunako to help her gain her confidence back. What she didn't think would happen was living with four handsome boys who would turn this girl's life upside down. (Mature to be safe) (I just put OC for characters because the website won't give me anymore room for everyone)


**Hey guys! This concept has been stuck in my head for a few days and, of course, I had to write it out. I hope you enjoy it. While I love the anime, this is going to be focusing on The Wallflower live action drama timeline. I will say, major spoilers up ahead because, while there are going to be mostly original scenes and the like, there are also going to be other scenes where I have taken it from the show. I will probably take some things from the anime, but for the most part, it's going to be following the drama story line. Please give constructive criticism and reviews. Thank you and enjoy.**

The scene in front of me was definitely not something that I was expecting when I walked in. Standing in the hallway of a lavish mansion, I looked at the scene before me with open confusion. All heads turned towards me as my bag dropped to the floor. The first thing I noticed, of course, was the woman fully cloaked in black….tied to a chair.

Standing before her was an extremely handsome guy with silky dark brown hair reaching his shoulders holding a pair of scissors. Standing next to him was another beautiful person with dark styled hair holding make-up brushes. With a slight shift of movement, I looked to my right where I saw a pair of eyes peaking behind the staircase. Yet another handsome man with a stoic expression and an open book in his hand was staring at me. With another look to the right, looking at me from behind the couch was an orange-brown haired guy who looked more cute than handsome (although he was handsome as well) was staring wide-eyed at me.

I didn't know what to make of the scene in front of me and it looked like they didn't either. But I can tell you one thing; this was not what I was expecting when I arrived.

A few hours earlier….

"You want me to what?" I exclaimed on my computer. I sat-cross legged on my bed, computer sitting in front of me and a beautiful Asian woman looking back at me. She sat farther away from the screen than I did, and from the looks of it, she was on a very expensive looking plane. Furnished in all white with aqua lining, she sat in a comfortable chair with small sandwiches on the table in front of her and in a beautiful red silk dress that was not that conservative looking. But, ya know, Nakahara Mine can pull it off.

"You heard me. I want you to come live in my mansion and look after Sunako-chan for me." She answered, not seeming fazed at all by my confusion.

"Look, Mrs. Nakahara…"

"I've told you Allie-Cat, call me Oba-chan."

"….Oba-chan, you can't just make that kind of request and expect me to just go along with it. What's going on?"

She gave a short sigh, adjusted herself and leaned forward. "I'm sending Sunako-chan to live with Takeru and my tenants that live there. I believe that they can help gain her confidence back and make her into a fine upstanding lady." She gave another sigh. "While I know Takeru is fully capable of looking after her, the boys, who I believe can do what I'm asking, can be a little over the top sometimes. Besides, Sunako-chan will need another girl to look after her. So I thought who better to send then you?"

I didn't believe that. "Me? You couldn't think of anybody else? Really? Doesn't Sunako have other friends?"

"She does have one other friend. But she has been busy working countless jobs trying to gather money to help out her boyfriend. And while I know she could do that while living with Sunako-chan and the boys, she might go to…..unorthodox means to make money."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, suddenly a bit scared.

"You'll see when you get there."

"I haven't agreed to go yet, Oba-chan."

"But I know you will. I know you've always wanted to go to Japan and finally meet Sunako-chan."

She's not wrong; I have always wanted to meet my pen-pal. Ever since middle-school when we started writing to people all over the world, I ended up being partnered with Sunako. After the project was over, we continued to write to each other. We had more in common then I would've thought we had. But as our middle school years were coming to an end, she stopped writing as often and her writing and way of looking at things became a bit more timid. After a while, I asked her if anything was wrong or if something happened, but she refused to tell me. Not going to lie, I was a little sad that she felt like she couldn't confide in me, but I guess it was just on my end.

It wasn't until I started speaking to her aunt that I finally got the story of what happened. Needing to make sure she wasn't conversing with some perverted stranger, Oba-chan contacted me and gave me a full interrogation until she was satisfied that I wasn't dangerous. After that, she checked up on me at least twice a year to see how I was doing, helping me better my Japanese, and making sure I was taken care of. It wasn't until my late high school years that I worked up the courage to ask her what happened to Sunako.

Apparently the boy she was in love with called her ugly and completely shattered her confidence; making her lock herself in her room, cutting off human contact and surrounding herself with skeletons and horror movies and props. She felt like even with the hard work she put in with making herself look good didn't make a difference, what was the point in trying.

In all honesty, I thought her reaction to getting called ugly was (and still is) a bit extreme and an overkill, but everyone is wired differently. We're all going to react to things in a different way and in different degrees. And while I tried to remain indifferent to her circumstance when we continued to write each other, there are times that I had to physically hold myself back and not ask what the fuck is wrong with her.

Which brings us back to the matter at hand. "Of course I have, but all of a sudden going to Japan to live with strangers is something that just can't happen. My apartment's lease isn't over yet and it's too expensive for my roommate to pay by herself, not to mention the fact that plane tickets are expensive, I'm going to college and something like this takes months to plan! It's not like I can just randomly make a trip across the world on a whim. Besides, I highly doubt I could afford your rent."

She gave me a satisfied smile. "Your rent for the rest of the year is taken care of, I've already have you enrolled at the college the boys go to, you don't have to pay rent as long as you help me out and your ticket is already paid for and in your mail. All you have to do is pack and show up at the airport." She got comfortable in her seat as she listed off the things that she took care of for me. "So, is there anything else that needs taking care of?"

I stared at the screen, trying to absorb everything she just told me. I want to say that I was surprised, but when I really think about it, this is the type of person she is. She thinks ahead and plans as much as she could. I wracked my brain to find some reason why I couldn't go, but when I really thought about it, I really did want to go. I felt like I was standing still here in Richmond, that I wasn't going anywhere. And honestly, I have always wanted to go to Tokyo. Not just to finally meet Sunako, but to explore the wonders of Japan. I've always took the safe way, the road traveled with less risk. This was life giving me a chance to change that. Besides, Oba-chan always got her way in the end. What other answer could I give her?

"Alright. I'll do it.

Back to the Present

"Who're you?" The one holding the scissors asked me. My eyes found my way back to his, eyes staring hard at me like I was intruding on him. Which, even though I didn't know exactly what was going on, it seemed like I was.

"I'm Allie...I'm the new tenant…why do you have her tied up?" I asked shakenly, extremely confused by the scene in front of me.

The man continued to stare at me before her looked back at the girl tied to the chair, to the scissors in his hand, then back at me with wide eyes. "This isn't what it looks like…"

"We didn't hear anything about a new tenant…" the one holding the make-up brushes uttered, still looking as confused as everyone else. Everyone except for the one that was in the corner, who with a loud slap of him closing his book, stood up from his corner and leisurely walked to the middle of the room.

"While she never said anything, I'm not surprised that Oba-chan would send another girl to look after Sunako-chan. After all, she is living house surrounded by men." He explained calmly.

"I guess that does make sense!" The cute one exclaimed, a small smile spreading on his face as he got up and joined the rest of the boys.

So these handsome boys are Oba-chan's tenants. I took them all in together and couldn't help but noticed how incredibly hot these guys were. I mean, they were abnormally hot. To the point that they shouldn't even exist. How can all these beautiful people live under one house?

I stopped my brain as another question popped up. If these were the four boys living in here, then that meant…

I looked past them at the girl tied to the chair. She was covered head to toe in a black cape and her face was covered because her bangs went all the way to her lips. She was breathing heavily and slightly whimpering, bringing a small flame of anger and irritation to my chest.

"Why do you have Sunako tied up!?" I asked, coming back to the obvious problem in the room.

"We were about to make this gloomy girl into a lady so I can get my free rent." The long haired boy stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world and completely oblivious to my rising anger. And here I thought these boys were helping out of the goodness of their hearts. But, again, I couldn't find it in myself to be surprised. This was Oba-san we were talking about.

"Before Ranmaru here puts on her make-up, we're gonna need to get rid of those annoying bangs." Long hair boy stated, turning back to Sunako and making a snipping noise with the scissors as he bent down to get better access to her bangs.

Sunako looked up at the boy in front of her and started gasping, spitting out random noises.

"Da…" she mumbled.

"Huh?" long hair repeated.

"Dazzling!" she yelled and head-butted him in the face, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"Kyouhei!" The cute one yelled as he crouched down next to him to make sure he was okay. I took a few steps forward out of instinct but stopped myself, snickering at the fact that that Kyouhei guy got what he deserved.

With a cry of defiance, Sunako lifted herself onto her feet and attempted to movedforward, all while still being tied to the chair.

"Crap, she's pissed." The guy called Ranmaru stated.

"Oh course she's pissed, dumbass…" I mumbled to myself as I continued to watch the scene in front of me.

"Apologize, Kyouhei!" The cute one begged next to him, seemingly scared as Sunako continued to step forward in an attempted to get away from them.

"You gotta be kidding me…You think you can head-butt me…You got a lot of nerve, Ugly!" Kyohei yelled, as he staggered to his feet.

Sunako stopped in her tracks, her feet frozen on the spot.

"You haven't even seen here face." Ranmaru tried to reason, holding Kyohei back while the cute was holding his other side.

"Her face doesn't matter. She has an ugly personality!" he growled back.

"Says the guy who tied her to a chair!" I yelled back, but he was on a roll to pay attention to what I said and wasn't about to stop.

"Add bu- to Sunako and you got BuSunako!" he yelled.

It took me a second to translate what he was saying in my head and gasp when I realized that BuSunako translated into ugly girl.

Sunako screamed like she was in pain, and the walls shook with the quick arrival of a thunderstorm outside. But I was too deep into what was going on in front of me to pay any attention.

"BuSunako, BuSunako, BuSanako!" Kyohei kept screaming, making Sunako continue to cry out. I stepped forward. To do what, I don't know, but I couldn't just stand there while this guy continued to scream at her.

"Knock it off!" I yelled as I reached out to Sunako to get the ropes off of her. But just as I reached her, he screams got louder till I had to cover my ears in pain. All of a sudden, the ropes binding Sunako to the chair came undone with her pure strength. The moment she was released, the chair fell to the floor and her arms spread out, her coat fallowing her to give off the illusion of her having black wings. She turned to the boys in the room and continued to wail untill the lights flickered off and the house shook with a loud bang, sending them to the floor in terror.

Just as quick as it started, Sunako quieted down and fled the room, the lights coming back on with her departure. I stared at the scene in front of me with pure bewilderment on my face. The boys looked awestruck, although fear was the dominant trait on their face over bewilderment. I looked back to where Sunako disappeared to as I tried to wrap my brain over what happened.

What the hell did I sign up for?


End file.
